


Going Down

by MaximumXylophone



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes is Mary Parker's Best Friend, Kid Peter Parker, Mary Parker Dies, No Iron Man, Other, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximumXylophone/pseuds/MaximumXylophone
Summary: Mary's thoughts and actions as her plane crashes.She calls her son, staying with the man that may as well be her brother.She just wants to hold her boy.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Mary Parker & James "Bucky" Barnes, Mary Parker & Peter Parker
Kudos: 63





	Going Down

It had been a long few weeks for Mary, and she was tired. She had been sent by SHIELD on yet another mission that took her away from her precious son for three whole weeks. Sure, she called him every morning and every night, but that wasn't enough! She wanted to hold her sweet baby. She was on the plane on the way back from whatever nondescript location they had shipped her off to this month to try and demolish HYDRA, but she had long since finished drafting mission reports and paperwork - she was only thinking of her precious boy. She had raised him so well. He was polite, but only to the people who deserved it. He was so unbelievably smart for a six year old. He was kind. He was the most perfect child a mother could wish for.

Which was why it was a shame his dad was such a dick.

Peter knew of his father- Mary would never remove her son of that important knowledge - but Tony was solidly not aware of her Pete. It wasn't under good circumstances that he found out about his dad. She was hoping to wait until he was eight or nine to tell him that his dad was the Tony Stark that the boy had idolised for his clean energy (the adorable nerd that her son was), but that was unfortunately ruined when the boy had come home crying a few months after his fifth birthday; some tosser at his school had made fun of the poor kid for not knowing who his dad was. Mary had to sit him down for a very important conversation, so it was just lucky that he was a mature boy for his age.

He had just come through the front door - his Aunt May had picked him up that day - and the moment he set eyes on his Mummy little tears started escaping his already red eyes.

"My sweet baby, why are you crying, little lamb?" She had cooed as she swept him up in her arms to cuddle on the sofa. 

"Flash, Mama! H-he-he said that m-m-my Daddy doesn't l-love me and th-th-tha-that's why I don't know h-him!" Her heart broke. The boy didn't know who his father was and some little runt was making fun of him for it? Who taught their kid to be that rude?

"That's so mean of him. Don't you worry patatino! I'll talk to your school in the morning. Until then we're going to talk about your father... You won't be happy, little lamb, but at least you'll know, hm?" The boy, tears in his eyes, had nodded. It was safe to say that after explaining the more sexist side of Tony Stark, young Peter wasn't so fond. He even asked to have the poster about the man's science in arc reactor technology taken down from the wall in his room. Tony had been Father or Dad to the boy ever since ('he doesn't deserve to have someone call him Daddy, Mama!')

Her thoughts rounded back to the plane with a smile before she noticed the way the plane was shaking. She knew it was likely just turbulence, but the bad feeling in her stomach told her otherwise. She called her son.

"Hey, little lamb, what are you up to?" She could hear the smile through the phone as he rambled about how 'Uncle Bucky' had taken him to the library again, and he had been allowed to pick three books this time instead of two because he read the last ones with tons of time left.

'Uncle Bucky' was one of those Mary had managed to save from HYDRA. He had been being used as The Winter Soldier by them, and she had found him in some cryogenic chamber ready to be defrosted whenever he was needed. He had some horrific emotional scarring, but luckily HYDRA had never figured out brainwashing. It took years of therapy, but James ended up being loads better, and becoming one of Mary's closest friends - helping to raise Peter, and even living with her a few times. He started going by James more, only Peter and Mary allowed to call him Bucky still, and was now living just as anyone else in recovery.

Her patatino was staying with Buck while she was on her mission. He wasn't allowed to work too often at the garage, and only super flexible hours - because of his arm and his mental health -, so she knew he'd be able to keep a closer eye on Pete than May. Especially because May was a live-in medic for Tony Stark. Peter was a lot more happy to stay in Queens with his favourite Uncle.

"What books did you get, sweetpea? Science ones,or something else?"

"I got a science one about coding, and a science one about building robots, and a book about mechanics like Buck! He said that if I'm really good we can build a robot together one day in his garage by reading my books so we both learn! Isn't that cool Mama?!" The plane made another worrying lurch followed by some dangerous sounding spluttering noises.

"So cool, Pete! Do you think I could talk to Uncle Bucky?" She did't have to wait long to hear the man's voice.

"Mary? You good Darlin'?" She smiled, but it slipped off of her face as the plane made another deep lurch. He had become like a brother to her, so she missed Buck just as much, she tried to focus on him and the sounds of her son playing with LEGOs in the background.

"I'm good Buck, just missing my two favourite boys. How's he been today?" She tried to ignore the panic that filled her as the plane began to fall. She listened to her brother's sweet voice, and the adorable add ins Peter gave. Her boys were the last things she could hear and think of before her plane hit the ocean and the call cut out. She really wished she could have gotten to hold her son.


End file.
